twingersnapped
by rainbowdragon01
Summary: Teddy and tina get seperated and now teddy and his friend search for tina can they find her before someone else does.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my own version of twingersnapped and it's my very first fanfiction so please be nice and review. Note: I do not own any characters besides Najada, Tanner, and Inca.**_

_**Twingersnapped**_

It was another wonderful day on Piñata Island, a dragon with rainbow frills on her head and running down her back. Her purple skin gleaming in the sun, her rainbow fish-tail swinging to and fro. Her name was Najada and she was making her way to piñata central to help Inca chocguar send piñatas to their party.

"Hey Najada, glad you're here there's so many parties today it's not even funny" Inca whined. Najada smiled.

"Sorry I'm late I…" Najada started but got cut off by the chocguar.

"Slept in?" Inca finished for her. Najada smiled guiltily.

"It's alright Najada. At least you're here. Now c'mon piñatas are waiting." Then two certain twingersnaps slithered over.

"Hey guys." Najada greeted.

"What kind of party will it be today?" Inca asked.

"Society ball." Teddington answered.

"What!" Tina exclaimed. "Rodeo!"

"Ball!" Teddy shot at his sister.

"Rodeo!" Tina shot back. Both twingersnaps grabbed for each other necks and rolled off. Najada sighed.

"I thought you taught them not to fight?" Inca asked.

"I did but I guess my classes didn't work out so well. (Sigh) I wish they knew how much they needed each other." Said Najada wistfully.

Two hours later the twingersnaps returned breathing heavily.

"Alright we made up our minds we'll just go to a regular party." Said Teddy. Najada and Inca glanced at each other and forced a small smile at the twingersnaps. Tina and Teddy looked confused.

"What?" they asked. Najada rubbed the back of her scaly neck.

"We... uh kind of… sent two…piñatas to both parties already." Inca said the last part as fast as she could thinking it would make the news better to the twingersnaps. The twingersnaps jaws dropped.

"I'm sorry guys maybe next time." Said Najada.

"Don't worry about it my dear dragon, If it wasn't for Tina we'd be blasted off to a party right now!" Teddy yelled.

"What it's your fault we didn't get blasted off!" Tina yelled.

"I think we better leave" said Inca as she and the dragon walked away.

"Do you know the worst part about being attached to you? BEING ATTACHED TO YOU!" Teddy bellowed.

"That's one thing we agree on besides this is your entire fault!"

"My fault, my fault! None of this is my fault it's yours Tina!" Teddy started to rise over and his sister and Tina felt very small.

"If you would just listen to me for once we would get into any of the trouble that you get us into. One more thing if I wasn't born along with you I'd be much happier!" Tina fell into complete silence. That last sentence really broke Tina's heart.

"Come Tina it's getting late." Teddy dragged his silent sister home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy and please review. I only own Najada Tanner and Inca. The rest of the story is kinda like a crossover**_

Later that night while every piñata was asleep Tina was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about Teddy's harsh words.

"If I wasn't born along with you I'd be much happier" Tina winced as her brain played the sentence over and over again like a broken record player. Then Tina had had it she got out of bed careful not to wake Teddy up and dug out tape scissors and glue out from under her mattress. The twingersnap got to work. After about 20 minutes Tina left through the window. She turned for just a second.

"Get ready for the biggest surprise of your life brother." Tina left leaving her brother fast asleep.

The next morning Teddy awoke and lazily got out of bed and went to the kitchen he made himself and Tina a glass of orange juice.

"Here you are Tina a nice refreshing glass of OOOOOOH!" once teddy had turn he saw that Tina was no longer there. Teddy rushed out the door.

Many piñatas were staring at him and not just because he was running like an idiot.

"Fellows!" Teddy called to his friends.

"Teddy what's with all the … HOLY SCALES!" Najada screamed.

"Teddy you look different braw. Did you do something with your teeth?" Franklin asked. Teddy looked annoyed.

"NO! Tina is gone look at me I'm a one-headed twingersnap!"

"More like a syrupent." Paulie pointed out.

"Yes that too." Said Teddy. Najada frowned

"But where's Tina?" she asked. Teddy shook his head.

"I'm not sure."

"What did you two do yesterday that could've made her leave?" Hudson asked.

"Well we were fighting as usual." Teddy explained.

"Well roast me up and call me dragon BBQ. I think you two may have argued over the limit." Said Najada. Then Les started chirping and pointing.

"What is it Les?" Tanner looked at teddy's tail there was a note attached to it. "Good job Les!" Tanner praised. Everyone else was confused.

"Tanner, sweetie what are you praising Les for?" Najada asked her boyfriend.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Tanner took the note and read it silently.

"Uh Teddy you might want to have a look at this." Tanner handed him the note. Teddy read the note out loud.

"Dear teddy I have separated us hoping it would make you happy. I hope you like the new tail I gave you and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've gotten us into, But that's siblings do they get each other in trouble and forget about it. But now maybe you'll be better off without me attached to your side. Enjoy your new life. Love Tina." Teddy read the letter over and over and every time he did the corners of his mouth dropped even lower.

"It's okay Teddy we'll help you find Tina." Najada comforted. Teddy looked up at the sound of Najada mother like voice.

"You will?" he asked. Najada nodded.

"Of course we will Tina's family and family needs to stick together."

"If Najada going then you can count me in" said Tanner

"Tina's like a sister to all of us" said Inca. The rest of the piñatas nodded in agreement. Teddy smile at his friends. "Let's go find my sister."

So everyone packed Najada brought her wand, dino skulls, Pokémon and other strange gadgets. Inca brought first-aid blankets and water.

Fergy brought food and well food. Hudson Brought things that were important to him like his mirror, lotion and god knows what else. Teddy with no arms carried a belt with things that may have reminded him of Tina

On the way out of Piñata Island poor Teddy was crying his heart out.

"Guys I'm going to fly ahead." Najada told the others.

"We'll meet you in the woods Naja." Said Paulie. Najada took off with the twingersnap on her back.

"It's alright Teddy she's out there somewhere. We'll find her."

"I miss her" Teddy sobbed.

"I know Teddy and we'll find her. I still can't believe that you told her you'd be happier without her." Said Najada.

"I know it was a stupid thing to say. I just want to find her and apologize

"Teddy with our help Tina will be back by your side in no time."

"Thanks Najada" teddy said. Najada smiled and landed right in front of the forest that lied ahead.

You'll find out what happens to the piñatas and dragons in the next chapter you'll also get to see how Tina's doing. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's chapter 3 for twingersnapped. Hope you all enjoy and please review! Note I only own Najada Tanner and Inca.**_

Our piñata friends and dragons were in front of the forest. This was the jungle part of Piñata Island. Najada was staring into the forest expecting something to jump out, but nothing did.

"Well let's go in. We're not going to find Tina standing here." Said Najada.

"We could, Tina could still be around Piñata Central. Maybe I should stay out here in case she comes by." Said Fergy.

"C'mon fudgehog! You're coming along whether you like it or not!" Tanner pulled Fergy by the hump with his tail.

"Noooooooooo! Let me go you crazy dragon I'm not going in there!" Fergy was punching Tanner's tail but to Tanner it didn't hurt.

"This is probably the weakest piñata ever. I've had to charge at doenuts stronger than Fergs. He punches just as hard as Les. Only Les is stronger."

He whispered to Najada. Najada smiled at the earth dragon. Most punches would only hurt the puncher since Tanner was made out of rock.

"Naja, you all right?" Inca asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking." Said Najada.

"Then why do you seem so upset."

"Oh I always look that way when I'm trying to think. I guess I am a little worried about Tina where do you think she could be?"

"Like I said before she could still be around Piñata central!" Fergy exclaimed.

"Fergy, Tina isn't around piñata central and you are not going back. You said you were going to help and you are sticking to it. So suck it up."

"That's why I love you Najada" Fergy whispered.

"What!" Najada exclaimed.

"Nothing." Fergy said quickly. Teddy leaned down toward Najada's head.

"You do know that he has a crush on you?" He asked.

"Yeah I know, but it's fun to tease him and make him think I don't know. You get it."

"No not really" Teddy said.

"Don't worry about it." Najada told him.

Meanwhile Tina was on her own wandering around in the forest not sure where she was or where she was going.

"Why do I get the feeling that I just walked in a circle?" she asked herself.

"C'mon Tina what did Najada tell you about camping and exploring the wilderness and all that. Surveying surroundings help."

Tina looked around but everything looked exactly the same.

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should try to find my way home." Then Tina reminded herself of Teddy's harsh words as they rang through her head.

"If I wasn't born along with you I'd be much happier!" Tina shook her head, returning to reality. "Teddy doesn't need you anymore!" She told herself.

"He's probably as happy as a macaraccoon."

Teddy however wasn't as happy as a macaraccoon, but determined as a mallowolf trying to catch its prey. All Teddy wanted was to find his sister.

"I'm so tired. Can we take a rest now?" Fergy whined.

"No, we must keep searching"

"C'mon Teddy even you look like you need a rest" said Paulie.

"No I don't I'm fully awake!" But Teddy's eyes were half-closed.

"You're half-asleep" said Paulie as the lone twingersnap fell to the ground. Inca put a blanket over him.

"I guess we're camping here for the night." She said. That night Najada was lying next to Teddy keeping him warm with her wing. Inca was on the other side of Teddy watching him with concern. Fergy was tearing into a bag of candy but couldn't get the bag open.

"Dude, you know paper isn't too good for you." Said Franklin. At first Fergy didn't know what he was talking about then he understood completely.

"I'm not eating the paper it won't open!"

"Here Fergy let me" With a swift claw Tanner opened the bag. The three of them shared the candy. Najada smiled but it didn't last long when she felt Teddy moving around. Najada looked down. Teddy was having a nightmare. He showed all the signs his eyes were closed tightly, he was moving side to side under the blanket and Naja's wing and he was saying inaudible words that only Inca and Najada could hear.

"Tina… no… where… I'm sorry" Najada could tell he was dreaming about Tina and apologizing over and over again.

"He's dreaming about Tina isn't he?" Inca asked. Instead of answering Najada laid fully on the ground and started to sing.

"When storm clouds grow and I feel blue your song comes drifting from the tree tops." Najada hummed the tune.

"What was that?" Inca asked. After she saw that teddy was now back to snoring peacefully.

"That song calms Teddy I always sing to him when he gets scared or can't sleep."

"You are so kind to them Naja. I don't get why Tina didn't think about you how she would never see you again before she left"

"Well we'll find her and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to come back"

_**Chap 3 done please review!**_


End file.
